


Love through Disease

by LovingStranger_13



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: LotR Reunion 2020, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 重聚当前，Orlando 帮村里刚通网的V叔做了个 Zoom 测试。2020，老家伙终于也是用过智能机的人了！
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Love through Disease

* * *

“老天，我们一定得有五年没见了。”

“哪有，是三年。”

“三年么，才三年？”

“是的，才——”

Viggo 反应过来，对着屏幕里那个笑得像喷盖而出的起泡酒一样开心的男人嘿了一声，他意识到自己就是那个让酒喷出来的作用力，是那个傻不啦叽的酒瓶子，不自知地上下摇晃，给他更多的劲儿，更多的笑料。

“你记得倒很清嘛。” Orlando 说，还是笑得上不来气的样子。

“我还不至于老糊涂。” Viggo 摇了摇头。

“那可未必。让我猜猜，你怎么装的 Zoom？女朋友帮的忙，还是哪位好心的邻居？你会带着口罩，拿着平板电脑，然后写首赞美诗再登门拜访么？”

“不，” Viggo 也被他逗笑了，“不，停下精灵小子，你这是刻板印象！”

他先是笑了一声，接着是两声，三声，四声，然后停不下来一般笑个没完没了。 _老天，_ Viggo 想， _老天，我在笑什么？_ 他努力控制着自己的脸部肌肉但失败了，它们自己往两旁扯，越扯越厉害，根本不听他脑子的话，同时嘴里也发出愉快的声音。他不知道自己在笑什么，但莫名其妙地，他就是想笑，忍不住的那种。好在 Orlando 也在笑，所以这并没有显得他很蠢。

“刻板印象？不不不，Viggo，这是事实真相，别以为我猜不到。要么你说说，你现在用的手机是哪来的？”

“好吧，” Viggo 举手投降，“好吧，你赢了，手机是借来的。但我的确会上网，不是谁教的，我有电脑，会写点博客什么的。” 他捋了捋灰白的头发，然后补充，“我也没有女朋友。” 

“那很好，” Orlando 温和地笑着。

窗外飞进了一只小虫，向往着屏幕上的亮光，环绕在 Viggo 身侧。他没拿手机的那只手摆了一下，起身关上卧室窗，再次意识到他们的确早已过了还会在乎这些的阶段与年纪，连 Orli... Orlando，连 Orlando 也是。

世界总在变，也会改变很多事。它过去把他们变老，带他们远离彼此，现在又用一场病毒把他们虚拟地带到彼此身边。说真的，谁料得到 2020 年会出现这样一场全球性的大型病毒？每个人的生活都变了，一些人变得多，一些人变得少，但改变避免不了。你总得接受，你必须接受。这两个月里人们都听说也经历了很多事，然而与那些不幸的人相比，幸运的人却仍在大肆抱怨不能外出的生活有多么无聊。但其实生活从不无聊，短到没时间无聊，只有人才无聊。与其抱怨居家无聊，那不如先庆幸一下自己还有个能遮风的屋顶，有堵能隔绝外界的墙壁，而在这屋顶与墙壁之间，那个通着电的电冰箱里，还有着够吃的食物，最后再庆幸下自己还有抱怨的机会。

至于 Viggo，他现在做的不无聊的一件事就是学会上网。再具体点，视频上网。虽然智能手机已经被发明了好多年，被咬了一口的可爱小苹果也更新到了十代以上，他还是从没用过智能机。不，他不反科技，他只是觉得没有必要。他的红色翻盖老式机可以拍照，可以打电话，可以发短信，这已经满足了他的所有需求。别说他拍完照还能用短信发出去。虽然他并不需要经常发照片，他还是更喜欢用摄像机拍出来。听上去像个顽固不化的老古董？或许吧，但 Viggo 从不觉得自己与社会脱节，正相反，他觉得自己很入世。他是注重隐私，不喜欢媒体追着他跑，但他也同样不离群索居。他喜欢与喜欢的人交流沟通，只是他更喜欢传统的，面对面的方式而已。而既然可恶的新冠病毒摆明了不许他这么做，他自然也没别的法子，只能退而求其次地尝试改变。换言之，在与朋友相聚与采访这件事上，他很高兴有这个机会，但他也得先学会用智能机与大家视频。

“谢谢。” Viggo 突然说，“这个测试，你帮我做这个测试，告诉我应该怎么做。谢谢。我知道你挺忙的。”

“哇，我没听错？你是在和我客气么？认真的，Viggo？”

“不，这不是客气，你知道。” Viggo 盯着屏幕上那个人，觉得呈现在屏幕里的画面比真实的他模糊一些。“嘿，你知道为什么你看起来不那么清晰么？我觉得你不够清楚。”

“是么？那可能是你那边，我的信号没有问题。” Orlando 判定道，“你去信号好的地方试试。”

Viggo 听话地走到了路由器旁边，小窗画面里，他的脸也随着他的脚步抖动。

所以这是必要的，做这个测试。比如说，他当然想看清每个朋友的脸。而且 Viggo 这次不想再出什么岔子，他还没能忘记上个月TIFF采访里的直播故障，虽然那次不能说就是他的过错。不过介于这次是整个剧组重聚——Viggo 并不明白这怎么构成因果关系的，但他们说是这个原因——反正他们又要换一个app，在他刚学会怎么用 Instagram 直播以后。Dominic 还告诉他魔戒剧组这次的直播平台是 Youtube，不过允许他们所有人一起视频的 app 却是 Zoom，而 Josh 才是主持人所以他不用操心前者。其实 Viggo 在他说到不用 Instagram 时就已经开始糊涂了，但谢天谢地他听懂了最后一句。他借来的这个智能机里已经装了 Zoom，他觉得这就是说 he's all set 了。

总体来说还是挺简单的，Orlando 发给了他一个链接，他点进去，选择网络接入，然后就成了，简单到这个测试都显得没有必要。他不想让自己看起来蠢到连个小小的 Zoom 都不会用，也不想让自己像是在找借口占用那个已为人父的精灵的宝贵时间，所以在他发现视频不清晰时，暗地里还挺高兴的。

“你最近怎么样 Viggo？” 屏幕里出现在他旁边的 Orlando 问。

“我一直都很好，别担心。我现在住的地方并没有什么人，所以有时候还能出去散个步或摄个影什么的。”

“你怎么着，非得这么完美不可吗？”

Orlando 又笑起来，他托着下巴，只穿着居家的白色短袖，背后是天蓝的沙发靠垫。Viggo 觉得他的眼睛和上周下完雨后被春日沾湿的土地颜色有点像，他眼睛里的光就是蓬勃生长的新草。一瞬间他仿佛回到过去，而即使时隔多年，他仍可以被他调侃般的夸奖惹得老脸一红。这家伙真的是英国人么？

支出犄角的路由器上滴滴地闪着稳定的黄绿色光点，Viggo 以前没彻底研究过，不过他觉得这应该代表信号稳定。

“你看起来不错，” Viggo 仔细地看着屏幕。“Flynn 没怎么闹你？”

“哦 他闹得要死！” Orlando 幸福而嫌弃地抱怨，“我可以把他邮到你那么？DHL 好像还接国际快递服务，我觉得可以让他去照顾下孤寡老人。”

“可以，只要你不怕这个孤寡老人到时候不把儿子还你。”

“什么，你还想在我眼里变得更完美一点？” Orlando 故作惊讶道。

“如果我还可以的话。” Viggo 抿着嘴摇头，然后看见屏幕里的自己。原来他的确抿着嘴，但只是没把嘴巴张开而已，他的两边嘴角都要扯成莫桑比克海峡了。“看来他真的把你折腾得够呛是不是？”

“还用说。而且现在 Katy 怀孕，我觉得我应该再多长八条胳膊才行。”

“等等，你是说——”

“是的 Viggo，” Orlando 脸上是掩饰不住的骄傲，“是个女孩儿，上个月知道的，我要有女儿了！”

“哦，哦 Orli，恭喜！” 屏幕分毫不差地忠实展现出他脸上的惊讶，接着再次变成笑容，Viggo 发自内心地祝福道。“恭喜，你要养女儿了！”

这真的很棒，Viggo 看着那个大屏手机真诚地微笑。老实讲他没想到会听到这个消息。他还记得当初刚有 Flynn 时的 Orlando 有多慌，甚至给他打电话问怎么办。老天，你敢相信么？在他认识的所有人里，他居然选择问他，他和 _别人的孩子_ 该怎么办。Viggo 左手托着手机，拇指轻轻拂过光滑的屏幕上和他贴在一起的那张脸。可看他现在，一位多么骄傲的父亲。

沙发在身后不远，柔软召唤着他。Viggo 顺从了那份召唤，不过他太忙着和屏幕里那个男人对视，所以坐下时有点猛，此刻竟眼花地把眼前这个由二极管像素组成的身影和多年前那个重叠起来。他们前后交错，轻易在视网膜上映出每个摄影师都一直等待追寻的完美光斑。他看见他们都笑得一脸幸福。

自打二十年前 Viggo 认识 Orli 起，他就知道这个剃着莫西干头，喜欢蹦极跳高，追求刺激的男孩儿一直追求的其实是一份归属感。而他曾经迫切在他身上追求汲取的一切，现在显然已经又在家庭中找到了。

Orlando 还在道谢，他们又说了两句别的什么，Viggo 漫不经心地考虑自己是不是该寄份礼物给这位还未出世的小公主，考虑到 Orlando 和他分享了这一喜讯。他明白这不太合适，但 Orli 以前给 Henry 买过很多东西。小来小去的东西，他那时还刚出来闯荡，没什么钱，不过 Henry 倒都喜欢得紧。现在再还这个人情是不是有点晚？

“对了，你的画面清晰些了么？” Orlando 问。

“没有，” Viggo 回答，“不过我觉得我习惯了。”

“应该没什么毛病。不过你也可以截个屏发给我看看，” 他建议道，“截屏是同时按音量+和电源键，如果你用的是iphoneX以上的话。”

“不，不用。这次比我上回 Instagram 那个清晰，我现在觉得挺不错的，” Viggo 说。他其实不知道自己用的是什么，不过他真的觉得不用了。

那个好精灵的背景里传来一声足够凄惨但显然不是奥克的声音，多半是 Flynn 又在皮。那个此刻胡子比他还多的人下意识地回头看了一眼。或许这么形容也并不准确，毕竟 Viggo 刚刮过，他最近都没有在蓄，因为他没有染发，现在头发灰白，不想也留一下巴白胡茬把自己搞得更像老头子。而 Orlando 现在留的胡子绝对长不过他蓄胡子时的胡子，至少目前为止。

“你快去忙吧，” Viggo 笑着招手，“我这儿没问题。”

“没关系，我有请人帮忙。” Orlando 皱了皱眉，手指垫着下巴，就像他以前思考或想要什么东西时常做的那样，“真的，我可以帮你的电脑也做个测试什么的。你的电脑里下载 Zoom 了吗？”

“下了。” Viggo 面不改色地说谎，“我猜用起来和手机一个套路，对不对？”

“是，都一样。不过手机屏幕比较小，你过两天还是用电脑方便。” 他解释，又加了一句，“看得更清晰点儿。”

“谢谢，我会的。” Viggo 温声说。

“我这里真的没什么事儿，我最近其实挺闲的。” Orlando 看着他，房门外又传来一声小一点的声响。

“那就好好休息，” Viggo 也看着他，不去揭穿他十分钟以前还说希望自己长八只手，“你值得休息一下，就当提前享受安静的退休生活。”

“老头子，” Orlando 又笑起来，“你真的不用？”

“不用，” Viggo 说，“这不算什么，我搞得定。之前就是不太熟。”

“行了，我知道你是个神人。”

“我一直是。”

“那么，完美先生，请你现在就去下载好软件，我还指望着到时候能见到你。”

“你会的，” Viggo 笑起来，“我保证。”

“当然，我相信你。” Orlando 的眼睛看向镜头，就像他正面对着他一样。“再见 Viggo。”

“再见。” Viggo 也向他道别，然后离开 Zoom 房间。

这很好，他放下手机，直接躺在沙发上。明早，他可能会腰酸背痛，但他还是决定就这么睡下。因为这真的很好，Viggo 闭上眼睛，知道自己是对的。

现在，Orlando 需要的一切都已经有了。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 一点题外话。文里挑战了V视角，O视角是什么样呢？每年都有新的妹子前仆后继入坑，但好像没谁会去写现在的他们。为什么，难道美好的只有当初的新西兰么？还是因为花儿结婚了？然而在过去的六万多个小时里，我真的从头到脚，没有一分钟怀疑过VO之间有过爱情，甚至可能一直有，现在还有。我不是说Orli不爱水果姐说他出轨，我是说世界上就是有些东西是你深爱却无法拥有的。你只能在惨烈与空洞里学会拥抱你无法得到一切的事实。你学会放下，因为你还要过日子，你只能放下。而我想说的只是，就像爱不代表必须拥有，放下同样抹杀不了一直存在。


End file.
